Lost Little Light
by Kira Neami
Summary: The change was painful. There was so much blood. When he, my new Father, found me, I was lost in this strange place. Why couldn't I remember how I got here? Who are these people Father spoke of and why do I feel so drawn to them? To him?
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and anything different from the plot. Same as always.**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Bodies littered the ground._

 _Blood dyed the streets crimson in the moonlight._

 _Among the dead, stood a single figure. Falling to their knees, a loud, piercing scream ripped from their lungs. Stones from the ground pierced the flesh of their legs as their scream pierced the night air. Large black feathered wings sprouted from their back; ripping the flesh of their back. Tears of blood spilled from silver eyes. The red seeped into long, waist length, lilac hair which made a curtain around the figure._

 _Sobs wrecked their form as the scene registered in their mind. Their tears spilled to the knee length dress adorning their body. White turned to red with the tears._

" _W-what have I d-done?" was spoken in a small female voice._

 _She looked through her tears to the carnage around her. To her right was what looked like a weapon. It was a long naginata. A wide curved blade sat atop a long black shaft; a small symbol of a circle with four points on each side. Once polished metal of the blade, now lay dull as the blood of the people stained it._

 _Reaching out a hand, she wrapped slender fingers around the shaft of the weapon before bringing it to her body. The cool metal seemed to sooth her as her sobs began to pause. "Is this mine?" she wondered in confusion. She wasn't sure. The weight of the weapon just seemed perfect for her hand._

 _Footsteps alerted her that she was no longer alone. Tensing her body, she awaited the arrival of the newcomer._

 _Soon, she could make out a figure in front of her. Pulling her magnificent wings to her body, she used them to create a shield; blocking their view from her. A crazed laugh could be heard as the figure approached the girl. Pausing just in front of her, the figure kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with her. Long grey hair fell over her wings as long black painted hands reached out to stroke the soft feathers. This brought forth a flinch from the hidden female._

" _My, my, what do we have here?" came the voice of the figure. A crazed emotion could be heard in the man's voice as he continued to stroke the girl's wings. "Tell me. Why would a Damned One be here?" he asked as a huge grin spread across his scarred face. His hair covered the top half of his face; leaving only his grin visible. Two pieces of hair framed his face as they fell over his shoulders. The right side of his head had a single braid which was draped over the black surrounding her. Pulling back her wings, the girl could make out the man in front of her. A long brown trench coat covered his form. Equally long sleeves hid his hands from view except for the one still stroking her wings. A tan sash wrapped around his left shoulder to his right hip. Lastly, a floppy top hat sat atop his mop of hair as a single black sash fluttered behind the accessory._

 _The man moved to be right in the girl's blood stained face. "From the look of you, you were recently Damned." He said in a semi-serious tone. This only brought more confusion to the girl as wide silver orbs stared at the strange man. If possible, his smile grew even more. Standing from his place in front of her, he held out a hand for her to take. "Come with me." Was his simple request._

 _The girl looked to him and then his hand. Hesitance clouded her mind at the man who desired her company. Shying away from the appendage, the girl looked to the man with untrusting eyes. "Who are you?" came her small, whispered question._

 _The man's expression softened into a small smile as he gazed at the Damned One. Reaching out, he gently grasped the girl's hand. Pulling her to her feet, he finally took note of the weapon in her small hand. "We best keep that out of sight, dearie." He said, pointing to the blade. Taking it into his hand, he untied the sash from his shoulder before wrapping the weapon in the cloth. "Can't have you being caught, now can we?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder._

" _Where are we going?" asked the girl. Large silver eyes looked to the man as he began to lead her away from the bloody scene._

 _His crazed laugh returned as he answered with a question of his own. "So, what is the name of the little One before me?"_

 _Her eyes dulled as she tried thinking of her name. A fog seemed to have formed over her mind, blocking her memories. A small frown pulled at her lips as she fought to remember. A jolt of pain shot through her head, causing a small whimper to escape her. She placed a hand on the side of her head in hopes of easing the pain._

" _So it's like that, is it…" the man said with a thoughtful tone. "Well then," he said, catching the girl's attention, "How about I give you a new name?"_

 _The lilac haired girl thought of it for a moment. 'It would be nice… I don't remember who I am.' She looked to her black wings as they continued to walk. 'Only that I was cast away from Home.' She thought with sadness. Turning her head to the man, a thought struck her. "Can I at least know the name of the man who takes this One in?" she asked._

 _Another laugh escaped his throat as he gazed to the confused girl. "From this night forward, you shall be named Annabeth. Annabeth Blake, my new assistant." He spoke with confidence._

 _The girl gave a small smile at the sound of her new name. A nod of her head told the man that she had accepted this new identity as her own. "May I know your name now?" she asked again. She tilted her head to the side to further show her question._

" _Of course, young One." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder before he began to walk away from the bloody scene behind them._

" _I am Undertaker." And with that, the two vanished into the streets of London._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Finished with chapter one! I hope you guys like this! Also, expect more stories to come! I wrote many updates as I was writing this chapter! I know I keep starting new stories but I can't help it. My sister starts telling me about something and then ideas pop into my head and I just have to write them!**

 **So I know I am really late with any type of story but I blame college. During any and all free time I am lucky if I can get a full sentence into my stories. This one I just so happened to have pre written and I kinda forgot about it. No matter! More stories are sure to come in time.**

 **Sorry for the wait in stories and I will try to update again sometime soon!**

 **Until next time,**

 **JA NE~~**


End file.
